Boys Be
by Hothoshi
Summary: Seventeen High School Story. YAOI (BOYS LOVE), BAHASA GAK BAKU, OUT OF CHARACTER, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEANEHAN KEANEHAN LAINYA/? Gak percaya? buktikan sendiri :v CHAP 3 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Mansae

**Author: Hothoshi**

 **Cast: All seventeen members and other.**

 **Rate: T nyerempet ke M huahaha #plak**

 **Disclaimer: cerita ini asli dari imajinasi gue yang rada absurd, jadi maap kalo ceritanya juga absurd. DO NOT COPY PASTE! DONT LIKE DONT READ! YAOI (BOYS LOVE), BAHASA GAK BAKU, OUT OF CHARACTER, DAN MASIH BANYAK KEANEHAN KEANEHAN LAINYA/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 1: Mansae**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

"WOY DINOOOOOO TUNGGUIN WOYY!"

Dino berenti. Sape sih yang manggil kaga nyelow amat.

Dino nengok ke belakang. "Elah lu hyung gue kira tukang kredit panci"

"Hah..hahh..haahh tukang kredit panci pala lu hahh.. dari tadi gue panggilin lu kaga nengok nengok budek ya?" Hoshi ngosngosan. Gewlaa aja pagi pagi begini lari maraton dari ujung berung sampe gerbang sekolah (gagitu juga woy) abisnya si dino dipanggilin kaga nengok nengok.

"Enak aja gue kaga budek woy, tadi gue pake earphone makanya suara lu kaga kedengeran. emang ngapain sih hyung manggilin gue? Mau minta tanda tangan?" Kata dino dengan tampang polosnya.

"Idih amit-amit. Gue mau ngomongin persiapan kita buat lomba bulan depan, gue udah bikin koreo nya. Ntar balik sekolah lu langsung ke ruang dance ya. Langsung jan mampir kemana mana lu!" Hoshi ngelap keringet dijidatnya. Cape edan.

"Gue kira lu mau ngomong sesuatu yang gawat bin darurat taunya cuma mau ngasih tau ini doang? Kan sms juga bisa hyung-_- oh iye kalo baliknya gue mau mampir dulu ke toilet gimana?"

"Ohiyaya. Tahan dulu kalo mau ke toilet pokoknya baliknya harus langsung ke ruang dance kaga mau tau gue"

"Dasar telmi. Idih kalo gue ngompol begimana?"

Hoshi nyegir "Bodo amat derita lo itumah"

"Jahat bet lu hyung. Dino gabisa diginiin kamohh jahadd sama akohh hiks—" dino pout. Ini si dino kenapa jadi mendadak alay begini.

"Din plis udah din. Gue enek liat muka lu. Aduduh pen muntah gue hoekk..hoeekk.." kata hoshi sambil pura pura muntah.

Dino pasang muka shocked. "HYUNG LU KENAPA HYUNG? LU HAMIL? AAAA SAPE YANG HAMILIN LU. TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN DIA KUDU TANGGUNG JA— HHHMMMFFTT" Hoshi buru buru bekep mulut si dino. Anjir tuh anak kalo ngomong asal ceplos aja.

"Bazeng diem lo din nanti ada yang de—"

"UAPAHH HOSHI HAMIL?!"

"SAPE YANG JEBOLIN HOSH?!"

"KOK BISA HYUNG KAPAN BIKINNYA?"

"GIMANA STYLENYA HOSH? KOK BISA AMPE BUNTING BEGONOHH?!"

 **PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Hoshi nabokin mingyu, jun, vernon, ama dokyeom atu atu pake sendal jepit swallow. (Kaga tau noh dia nemu dimana/?)

"GUE KAGA HAMIL WEH! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM SUMVEH GUE KAGA HAMIL, GUE LAKI ELAH KAGA MUNGKIN HAMIL! PERLU BUKTI KALO GUE LAKI?! SINI GUE TUNJUKIN!" Hoshi udah siap siap mau buka celananya. Edan emang si hoshi. Tapi gapapa sih kalo mau dibuka mah buka aja author siap liatnya (readers tabokin author pake gitar woozi)

"E-ehh jangan hosh astagfiruloh.. woy bantuin gue woy!" Jun segera mengamankan hoshi sebelum terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan (tapi sangat diinginkan oleh author#plak) dan berujung pada dosa/?

Mingyu megangin kepala hoshi. "Kudu diruqiyah nih, kemasukan setan kek nya hyung!"

"HOSH LU HARUS BERTAHAN HOSH! TENANG GUE BAKAL TANGGUNG JAWAB KALO LU BENERAN HAMIL, LAGIAN INI SALAH GUE JUGA KAN SEMALEM KAGA PAKE PENGAMAN" ini kek nya si dokyeom deh yang kesurupan.

 **BUGH!**

Tendangan hoshi mendarat dengan sempurna di idung mancung nya dokyeom.

"HUAAAAAA IDUNG GUEE HUHUHU SAKIT PEA AAAAAA INI SYAKIT SYEKALIH BUNDA RITA TOLONG DOKYUM HUHUHUU"

Dokyeom gegulingan sambil megangin idungnya yang mimisan gegara ditendang sama hoshi.

"Hyung kek nya bener deh kalo hoshi hyung kemasukan setan/?" Vernon langsung nolongin dokyum yang udah berdarah-darah (idungnya) "gue bawa dokyeom hyung ke uks dulu ye, kesian idungnya jadi pesek"

"UAPAAHHH IDUNG MANCUNG GUEEE OCIDAKKK HUAHUAHAUHUHUHU" Dokyeom nangis kejer.

"LEPASIN GUE WOY! GUE KAGA KESURUPAN ELAH GUE SEMBUR LU ATU ATU!" Hoshi ngamuk.

Dino merinding. "Hyung gue takut hyung gimana ini?" Katanya sambil sembunyi dibelakang mingyu.

"Udeh mending sekarang lu bantuin gue bawa dia ke joshua hyung cepetan" kata jun.

"EDAN LU PADA YA! LEPASIN GUE WOY! LEPASKAN ATAU AKU AKAN BERTERIAAKKKK!" Hoshi teriak cem anak perawan mau diperkosa.

"ADA APA INI RIBUT RIBUT?!"

.

.

.

Dan disini lah mereka berakhir. Di ruang BP. Mposs lu mposs. (Author di deathglare hoshi,dino,mingyu,jun)

"Ekhem. Oke bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian ribut pagi pagi begini hmm?" Kata pak choi (guru BP) sambil ngebenerin kacamatanya.

"Tadi hoshi hyung kesurupan pak, makanya mau kita bawa ke joshua hyung buat di ruqiyah" kata mingyu.

Pak choi langsung natep tajem hoshi. Ugh hoshi merinding mamen.

Jun,mingyu,dino ngeliat hoshi dengan tatapan 'bilang-iya-aja-supaya-masalahnya-cepet-kelar'

"E-eh i-iya pak tadi saya kesurupan" kata hoshi dengan muka meyakinkan/?

"Kasus langka. Jadi tadi kamu kesurupan sampe bikin dokyeom mimisan?" Tanya pak choi.

Kenapa pak choi bisa tau? Karena seungkwan yang ngadu ke dia (Soalnya pas tadi vernon ngebawa dokyeom ke uks seungkwan ada disana lagi tiduran sakit perut katanya—padahal modus supaya gak ikutan olahraga— terus seungkwan langsung ngejerit histeris gara gara ngeliat mukanya dokyeom yang kek pantat kuda—setelah itu dokyeom ngelempar kapas yang dimasukin ke idungnya ke muka seungkwan—

"ANJIR NON LU APAIN DOKYEOM HYUNG?" tanya seungkwan ganyelow.

"selow kali. Bukan gue elah yang bikin dia kek gini, tadi hoshi hyung yang nendang ampe dokyeom hyung mimisan" kata vernon sambil ngambil betadin/?

"Ohh. Eh emangnya kenapa kok hoshi hyung ampe nendang dokyeom hyung?"

"Hoshi hyung kesurupan" jawab vernon sambil nelenin betadin ke dokyeom/?

"Anjir lu non idung gue nih yang luka kenapa lu telenin tuh betadin dasar bule edan!" Dokyeom ngeringis. Ngilu njir tendangan nya si hoshi leh ugha.

Vernon nyengir. "Maap hyung gue khilaf"

"Hah kesurupan? Kok bisa? Berarti sekolah kita banyak setannya dong? Huaaaa gua takut" seungkwan langsung meluk vernon. HUU MODUS LU MODUS #authorganyelaw

"Udah ga usah takut, kan ada abang enon yang selalu jagain neng seungkwan disini" vernon ngusap punggung seungkwan.

"IDIHHH MULES GUE LIAT BEGINIAN. DUHH MULESS" dokyeom gigitin botol betadin.

Verkwan nyengir. Mereka lupa kalo si dokyeom ada disitu jadi obat nyamuk)

Back to hoshi

"Eh i-iya kali pak, saya kan lagi kesurupan makanya ga sadar" kata hoshi sambil garuk garuk kepala/? Hoshi pinter banget. Pinter boongnya.

"hmmm.. karena kasus ini melibatkan 'mahluk lain' dan gak ada yang salah disini jadi Kalian saya bebaskan dari hukuman. Sekarang kembali ke kelas masing masing."

Keempat mahluk absurd itu nyengir/? "Gomawo pak" kata mereka barengan. Terus langsung keluar dan balik ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol duduk dipinggir lapang sambil maenin bola basket. Keringetnya bercucuran bagaikan air terjun niagara/? Terus dia ngambil botol pocari sweat disebelah nya. Glek..glekk..glekk. pocari sweat lewat ditenggorokannya. "Ahhh.. seger"

"Oy hyung" wonwoo nepuk bahu seungcheol terus langsung duduk disebelahnya.

"Eh wonu"

"Sendirian aja? jones ya?" Kata wonwoo sambil nyengir.

"Idih lu kali yang jones. Gue mah udah punya istri" jawab seungcheol.

"Istri istri kapan nikahnya coba"

"Kapan kapan" kata seungcheol sambil minum pocari sweat nya.

"SEUNGCHEOL! WONWOO!"

Jeonghan lari dari ujung lapang nyamperin seungcheol sama wonwoo yang lagi ngadem dipinggir lapang.

"Tuh kan baru juga diomongin udah muncul bidadari gue. Kek nya kita emang jodoh." Seungcheol ngebisik ke wonwoo. Wonwoo natep datar "pede banget lo. Kesian gue sama jeonghan hyung"

"hah..hahh.. hahh.." jeonghan ngosngosan.

"Cape ya? Nih minum dulu" seungcheol ngasihin pocari sweat nya ke jeonghan. Terus langsung diminum sama jeonghan. Ciee indirect kiss.

"Thanks." Jeonghan senyum cantik.

'Alhamdullilah yaa jeonghan cantik~ Alhamdulillah ya gamau sombong~ seperti itu' (jeonghan sering nyanyiin itu pas lagi ngaca dikamarnya)

"Urwell beb" kata seungcheol sambil ngelus rambut panjang jeonghan.

Wonwoo pout. Mana coba si mingyu dia juga kan pengen digituin.

"Gue laper nih ke kantin yuk?" Ajak jeonghan.

"Bidadari gue laper eoh? Yaudah yuk kekantin" seungcheol ngerangkul jeonghan. Jeonghan blushing.

"Wonu kita ke kantin dulu ya bye"

Setelah seunghan ke kantin wonwoo ditinggal sendiri—eh berdua deng ama bola basket/? "Ck miris amat gue sendirian begini cem forever alone" kata wonwoo sambil nahan hasrat pen joget alonenya sistar/?

"Kata siapa sendiri? Kan ada gue disini"

Wonwoo nengok ke kiri. "Mana kaga ada siapa siapa. Hayalan gue kali ya"

"Samping kanan lu pinter"

Wonwoo nengok ke kanan "elah ngerjain ba—" wonwoo cengo. Gila mamen disamping kanannya itu ada mingyu, mukanya deket banget sama muka wonwoo. Nafasnya aja ampe kerasa di muka wonwoo. Wonwoo langsung blushing, kalo dia majuin lagi aja dikit kepalanya nempel dah tuh bibir.

"—nget"

"Gue kan emang udah biasa 'ngerjain' lu hyung" mingyu nyium pipi wonwoo yang udah merah.

Wonwoo makin blushing. Anjir muka nya panas banget kampret nih si mingyu.

"Apaan sih" kata wonwoo buang muka (ini bukan mukanya yang dibuang ya/? Maksudnya ngalihin pandangan dari mingyu /readers juga tau kali #timpukinauthorpakebatubata/)

Mingyu nyengir ganteng. "Lucu banget lu hyung, pipi lu ampe merah gitu."

"Serah lo" wonwoo pout

"Idih ngambek haha"

"Nyebelin banget sih lu" kata wonwoo sambil nabok mingyu pake bola basket/? Anjir serem amat si wonu.

"aduduhh.. walaupun nyebelin tapi gue ngangenin kan?" Mingyu kedip kedip Cem orang ayan.

Iya sih mingyu emang ngangenin. Buktinya tadi pas ngeliat momen seunghan wonwoo langsung inget sama mingyu.

"Iya lu ngangenin. Makanya jan tinggalin gue sendirian, karena gue gabisa sehari pun tanpa lu kim mingyu" kata wonwoo dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

Mingyu meluk wonwoo. Dia usap usap punggungnya buat nenangin wonwoo yang udah nangis dibahu nya ampe bikin seragamnya basah gegara air mata + ingus wonwoo. Tapi mingyu gapeduli yang penting sekarang dia bisa nenangin wonwoo.

"Tenang aja hyung. Gue selalu ada disini kok. Lu gaperlu takut gue gak akan pernah ninggalin lu."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Wonwoo natep mata mingyu dia cari kebohongan disana tapi ternyata gak ada. Mingyu bener bener tulus.

Hayoloh mingyu lu udeh janji, kalo lu lirik yang laen siap siap bola basket mendarat dimuka lu. Huahahaha #plak

.

.

.

.

.

Woozi jalan sendirian di koridor sekolah. Kalo diliat liat woozi cem anak sd yang nyasar (ditabok wuji) woozi jalan sambil baca buku musik nya sampe tiba tiba—

 **BRUKK**

"Awww.. eh s-sorry gue gak sengaja." —nabrak orang.

"Lain kali kalo jalan liat li— eh woozi" hoshi ngerapihin seragamnya.

Woozi cengo. Tadi dia nabrak hoshi? Terus kenapa ini jantung nya degdegan? (Yaiyalah degdegan kalo kaga mati dong #plak)

"Woozi? Lu ga kenapa kenapa kan? Mau gue bawa ke uks?" Kata hoshi sambil megang bahu woozi (sekalian modus grepe-grepe). ciee perhatian -uhuk.

 _'Aheyy kesempatan nih kapan lagi gue bisa beduaan sama woozi di uks huauhauahau' —_ batin hoshi.

Oke sekilas info nih ya. Jadi sebenernya hoshi Itu ngeceng si woozi. Woozi juga sebenernya suka sama si hoshi cuman ya gitu, dia cuek seakan akan gak suka sama hoshi padahal didalemnya mah dia peduli banget sama hoshi. Dia sering blushing kalo hoshi godain dia, tapi dia ga pernah tunjukin itu didepan hoshi. Karena sikapnya itu hoshi ngira kalo cinta dia ke woozi itu cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan —ugh nyesek— tapi hoshi gak pernah nyerah dia selalu berusaha buat ngedapetin woozi. Asek gue dukung lo bang hosh cemungud eaa/?

"E-eh gue gapapa kok" kata woozi sambil nyembunyiin blushing nya.

"Tapi muka lu merah. Lu sakit?" hoshi megang kedua pipi woozi.

 _'Udah hosh plis aduh muka gue merah gegara lu anjir'_ —batin woozi.

"Gapapa kok udah gausah peduliin gue" woozi jalan ninggalin hoshi tapi hoshi nahan tangannya.

"Gimana bisa gue gak peduliin lu? Gue sayang banget sama lu woozi, gue cinta sama lu. Jadi please jangan ngehindar dari gue"

Woozi nunduk. Matanya udah berkaca kaca. Woozi gatau harus apa sekarang. Dia gatau harus ngomong apa.

"Gue mohon jangan pernah ngehindar karena itu bikin gue sakit" kata hoshi sambil ngangkat kepala woozi yang nunduk supaya natep matanya.

Clebb. Woozi nangis. Kata kata hoshi itu ya seakan akan nusuk hati nya woozi kek sate. _'Maaf karena gue bikin lu sakit'_ —batin woozi. Dia gak sanggup bilang itu ke hoshi.

Hoshi ngusap air mata woozi. Dia natep mata woozi dalem "gue cinta sama lu. Jadi please kasih gue kesempatan"

Woozi jadi inget kata joshua. _'Mau sampe Kapan lu nyembunyiin perasaan lu ke hoshi? Kalo lu gini terus dia malah ngira kalo lu itu gak suka ke dia. Lu mau hoshi ngejauh dari lu? Jadi sekarang lu harus milih terima hoshi ato tinggalin hoshi'_

"Hiks. Gu-gue bakal ka—"

"HOSHI HYUNG KEPALA SEKOLAH MANGGIL LU KERUANGANNYA CEPETAN!" Teriak the8 dari jauh. Elah ganggu momen aja nih orang.

"Woozi maaf ya gue harus keruang kepala sekolah. Nanti jam 5 sore gue tunggu lu di cafe biasa ya, kalo lu mau kasih gue kesempatan please dateng kesana. Bye woozi" Kata hoshi sambil ngacakin rambut woozi dan langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Woozi ngeliat punggung hoshi yang lama kelamaan makin jauh. Dia ngelap air matanya. Pulang sekolah nanti dia harus ngambil keputusan yang tepat. Terima atau tinggalin hoshi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokyeom keluar uks sambil megang idung nya yang udah ditempelin pake plester helokitty warna pink lope lope/? Sialan nih si seungkwan malah nempelin plester beginian.

"Anjir sape sih yang bikin nih plester jijik banget gue, semoga ntar dia ketiban curut madagaskar" kata dokyeom mengutuk sang pembuat plester helokitty lope lope/? dengan kata-kata yang tidak patut dicontoh.

"Dokyeom idung lu kenapa?kok diplester gitu? Unyu banget plesternya wkwk" Tanya joshua sambil ngikik/?

"Eh ini abis kena tendangan nya hoshi hyung. Plis gausah liat plesternya liat muka gue yang ganteng aja" dokyeom nyengir. Pede banget lo.

"Fitnah banget muka lu kek pantat kuda juga wakaka" joshua ngakak. Dua kali muka dokyeom dibilang kek pantat kuda. #poordokyeom

"Jahat banget lu hyung. Iya gue tau muka gue jelek cem pantat kuda puas lu puas" dokyeom pout.

"Walaupun jelek gue tetep cinta kok sama lu" kata joshua sambil senyum tulus banget.

Dokyeom cengo. "Eh apa hyung? Coba ulangin lagi"

"Ulangin ulangin bayar lo. Udah ah gue mau ke perpus dulu bye" joshua pergi ninggalin dokyeom.

Dokyeom nyengir lebar banget ampe orang yang liat jatoh ke solokan saking silaunya/? "GUE JUGA CINTA SAMA LU HYUNG" dokyeom teriak. Ngedenger itu joshua langsung blushing.

Dokyeom ngejar joshua. "TUNGGU HYUNG GUE IKUT"

"Anjir sakit kuping gue woy" kata the8 pas keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sape sih yang teriak?" Tanya jun.

"Itu tuh dokyeom hyung"

Hoshi ama dino keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. "Hyung gue ke kelas duluan ye" kata dino

"Hooh jan lupa ntar baliknya langsung ke ruang dance"

"Ayay kapten!" Dino lansung jalan ke kelasnya.

"Hyung gue laper" kata the8 sambil ngeliatin jun dengan tampang melasnya.

"Minghao baby laper hmm? Yukk kekantin nanti gue yang traktir." Jun ngacakin rambut the8

The8 pout. "Anjir rambut gue jadi berantakan nih, jadi kaga cakep lagi deh"

"Aduduh jan marah dong baby. Lu tetep imut kok" kata jun sambil nyium pipi the8. The8 blushing.

"UHUKK ADUH KOK GUE MENDADAK MULES YE? JAMBAN MANA JAMBAN?"

Junhao lupa kalo disitu ada si hoshi. "Wakaka jones sirik aja lu" kata jun. The8 nyengir.

"Sialan lu" hoshi ngambek.

"udah ah jan ngambek lu makin jelek aja. Gue mau ke kantin dulu mau ikut kaga lu?" Jun ngajak hoshi

"Ogah. Yang ada gue jadi obat nyamuk disono"

"Yaudah kalo kaga mau. Kita ke kantin dulu ye bye"

Junhao jalan ke kantin. Hoshi ditinggal sendirian, kesian bet sini hosh author temenin #plak

"Ntar juga gue sama woozi bakal lebih romantis dari kalian. Udah ah gue mau ke toilet dulu jadi mules beneran nih gue." Hoshi langsung otw ke toilet buat menuhin panggilan alamnya/?.

Semoga doa lu terkabul ye hosh. Semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **HOLAAAAA. GIMANA ABSURD KAN CERITANYA?**

 **Maaf ya kalo disini member seventeen gue bikin jadi alay, baperan, cengeng, dsb lah. Out of character banget ya? Huahuahuhuhu pengen nya sih dibuat senatural mungkin tapi apalah daya sifat alay gue nempel di mereka hahaha. Oh iya disini semua couple udah pada jadian kecuali SoonHoon, ya mudah mudahan sih di chap depan udah jadian yaa—ups keceplosan. Terus kalo kalian tanya siapa kapelnya dino, Dino forever alone alias jones kawan #poordino. Tapi gapapa din gue selalu disini disamping lo eaakk—dino baper ato malah author yang baper?— :3 oke tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa dan temukan keanehan didalamnya/? Wkwkwk :v**

 **Review please? Hing~ *aegyobarenghoshi***


	2. Chapter 2: Fronting

**Chapter 2: Fronting**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Author POV]**

Jun, Hoshi, The8, Dino lagi latihan diruang dance. Bel pulang sekolah udah bunyi dua jam yang lalu. Sekarang jam nunjukin pukul 15.00.

Hoshi duduk disebelah the8 yang lagi istirahat. Jun sama Dino masih dance."Eh gue balik duluan ya." Kata hoshi sambil minum aer putih yang dia bawa di botol tupperware.

"Tumben amat lu balik duluan, biasanya lu betah disini ampe malem" the8 ngelap keringetnya.

Hoshi senyum-senyum sendiri."Gue ada janji sama seseorang"

"Woozi hyung?" The8 nebak.

"Kok lu tau sih?"

"Yaiyalah siapa lagi kalo bukan woozi hyung yang bisa bikin lu senyum-senyum sendiri cem orang sarap gini"

Hoshi nyengir. "Gue udah terlanjur jatoh dalem banget, setiap inget dia rasanya kek ada ribuan kupu kupu yang ngegelitikin perut gue."

"Idih drama banget lu. Gue kesian sama lu hyung, kalo misalnya woozi hyung gak punya perasaan apa-apa sama lu, lu bakal terus ngejar dia? Lu tau sendiri kan gimana sikap dia selama ini ke elu. Yah gue harap sih dia gak bakal ngecewain lu hyung." Kata the8 sambil pukpukin punggung hoshi.

"Entahlah. Gue cuma bisa percaya sama kata hati gue sendiri yang bilang kalo woozi pasti terima gue kok. Gue yakin itu"

Hoshi ngerapihin barang barangnya. "Woy gue balik duluan ye"

"Tumben amat hyung, yaudah ati ati" kata dino

"Titi dj (tiati di jalan) hosh!"—jun

"Iyasip bye" hoshi ke luar ruang dance.

 _'Semoga kata hati lu bener ya hyung'—_ batin the8

.

.

.

.

.

Woozi gegulingan dikasurnya. Tengkurep telentang tengkurep telentang—begitu seterusnya ampe upin ipin tumbuh rambut/? Setelah dia ngambil posisi telentang dia mandangin langit langit kamarnya seakan akan ada konser noah disono/?

"Hhhh.. gue harus ngomong apa ntar, gue bingung" gumam woozi

 ***Drrtt..drrttt..***

Ada sms yang masuk ke hp nya woozi.

 **From: -**

 **To: woozi**

 **Gue tau sekarang lu mau ketemuan sama hoshi kan? Kalo lu pergi kesana gue gak akan segan segan nyakitin hoshi. Ini serius gue gak main main!**

Woozi gemeteran. Ini siapa sih? Iseng banget ngirim sms beginian. Tapi kalo diliat lagi kek nya orang itu serius. Jadi sekarang woozi harus gimana? Woozi bisa aja gak peduliin sms itu dan dateng nemuin hoshi tapi kalo orang itu bener bener nyakitin hoshi, woozi gak mau. Woozi takut hoshi kenapa kenapa.

Woozi ngebales sms nya.

 **From: woozi**

 **To: -**

 **Lo siapa sih? Gausah nakut nakutin atau ngancem gue dengan cara kek gini! Basi tau ga! Temuin gue kalo berani!**

Woozi neken icon 'send' di hp nya.

 **From: -**

 **To: woozi**

 **Hahahaha gue seneng banget lu ngajak gue ketemuan. Gue udah kangen ngeliat wajah cantik lu baby~**

Idih. Pengen banget woozi ngelemparin gitar kemuka tuh orang.

 **From: woozi**

 **To: -**

 **HEH GAUSAH KEPEDEAN LO! AWAS AJA KETEMU GUE ABISIN LO! DAN PLIS GAUSAH BILANG GUE CANTIK GUE LAKI MAMEN! FUCK YOU BITCH!**

Keluar dah bahasa preman nya woozi. Jan maen maen loh ya imut imut gini kalo udah ngambek siap siap aja namsan tower mendarat dimuka lu/?

 **From: -**

 **To: woozi**

 **Slow baby slow~ yakin lu mau ngabisin gue? Yang ada gue yang 'ngabisin' lu jihoonie baby~**

Tunggu. Tunggu bentar. Woozi kek nya kenal nih orang. Satu satunya orang yang manggil woozi 'jihoonie baby' itu cuma mantan pacarnya dulu.

 **From: woozi**

 **To: -**

 **HEH TAI AYAM KEK NYA GUE KENAL SIAPA LU, PLEASE YA GAUSAH GANGGU KEHIDUPAN GUE LAGI! DAN JANGAN PERNAH LU NYAKITIN HOSHI! BERANI LU NGELAKUIN ITU SIAP-SIAP MUKA LU KENA CIUM GITAR KESAYANGAN GUE!**

Tuh kan sebenernya woozi itu perhatian banget sama hoshi. Dia gak akan ngebiarin siapa pun nyakitin hoshi.

20 menit kemudian. Hening. Tuh orang kaga ngebales lagi. Antara pulsanya abis ato dia emang takut sama anceman woozi.

"Ck dia pikir gue bakal takut apa sama ancemannya."

Woozi ngeliat jam. 16.35. "Gue harus siap siap nih. Gue gamau hoshi nunggu lama."

.

.

.

.

.

"Elah pake abis segala lagi nih pulsa. Eh itu kan hoshi" kata seseorang dengan gerak gerik yang mencurigakan. Orang itu pake hoodie item, celana item, masker item cem antek antek ISIS ato jangan-jangan dia anggota gafatar/?

"Karena lu udah berani deketin jihoonie gue, sekarang liat apa yang bakal gue lakuin ke elu huahauahau—ohokk..ohokk" orang itu batuk batuk gegara keselek ludahnya sendiri.

Hoshi duduk di meja deket jendela. Tiba tiba ada pelayan cafe yang nganterin minuman ke hoshi. "Selamat anda adalah pelanggan ke 1000 yang mengunjungi cafe kami, sebagai tanda terima kasih anda mendapat kan coffee late gratis selamat menikmati."

Hoshi cengo. Seriusan nih gratis? "Whoaahh makasih ya mba/?"

"Lumayan nih kopi gratis" Hoshi mau minum kopinya. Tiba tiba—

 **BRAKK!**

"HOSHI JANGAN DIMINUM WOY! KOPI ITU ADA RACUNYAAAHH!" —Woozi teriak.

"APA RACUN?!"

"JANGAN JANGAN DI MINUMAN GUE JUGA ADA RACUN NYA?!"

"OCIDAKK RACUN!"

"KOPI SIANIDAAA!"

"GUE MOHON PLEASE JANGAN ADA SIANIDA DIANTARA KITA/?"

"HIDUP RAJA JALLALUDIN AKBAR!"

"HIDUP BUNDA JODHA!"

"AAAAAAAAAA SOONHOON KALIAN WARBYASAH/?" —author yakin ini yang teriak pasti soonhoon hardshipper.

Pengunjung cafe langsung heboh dan teriak histeris pas ngedenger woozi teriak.

Hoshi diem. Maksudnya racun apa? Dia gak ngerti. Kenapa woozi teriak? Kenapa pengunjung cafe juga teriak histeris? Kenapa ada yang neriakin bunda jodha? Kenapa jantungnya degdegan? Kenapa woozi imut banget? Dan kenapa author cantik banget? #plakk /author ditabok readers/

"Ini kesempatan gue buat kabur" kata orang misterius yang pake pakaian serba item tadi.

Woozi ngeliat orang itu. "WOY JANGAN KABUR LO!" Woozi teriak sambil ngejar tuh orang.

"WOOZI LU MAU KEMANA? TUNGGUIN WOY!" Hoshi buru-buru ngejar Woozi.

Orang itu lari ke gang sempit, woozi ngejar ampe dia nubrukin orang yang lewat. Dia lari sambil bilang 'maaf gue lagi ngejar maling/?' 'Mianhae' 'sorry ya' 'maap dong lu ngalangin jalan gue woy' dsb. Orang-orang cengo ngeliat woozi.

"Berani banget itu anak sd ngejar maling"

"Hooh sungguh warbyasah/?"

"Hahh..hahh..hhah anjir jalan buntu" orang itu berenti.

"Mau kemana lu hah?" Woozi nyamperin orang itu.

"Sekarang lu berubah ya? Kemana woozi yang polos dan gampang ditipu?"

Woozi narik kerah bajunya. "Gak usah lu bahas tentang dulu, dan jangan pernah lu ganggu gue lagi!"

Orang itu ngelepasin tangan woozi dari kerah baju nya. Terus dia ngebalikin badan mungil woozi dan mepetin badan woozi ke tembok. "ARRGGHH! SIALAN LEPASIN GUE!"

"Gue gak akan semudah itu ngelepasin lu ji—"

 **BUGH!**

Dan tendangan hoshi mendarat dengan sempurna di kepala orang itu. Hoshi nendang kepalanya ampe dia nyuksruk kena aspal/? Dan mengakibatkan kepalanya berdarah-darah.

"HUAHAHAHA RASAIN NOH TENDANGAN MAUT KWON SOONYOUNG HARDININGRAT! MPOSSS LU MPOSS!" Hoshi ngakak cem psikopat. Serem anjir.

"A-aampun p-plis ja-jangan bunuh gue. G-gue janji gak akan ganggu kalian lagi.."

"Gue pegang janji lu margareta/? Awas aja kalo sampe lu gangguin woozi lagi gue bejek muka lu" kata hoshi.

"Iya gue gak akan ngingkarin janji gue" kata orang itu terus langsung pergi ninggalin hoshi (setelah dia sungkeman sama hoshi) dan woozi yang masih shock pada apa yang terjadi/?

"Lu gapapa kan?" Tanya hoshi

"Gapapa kok. Thanks ya lu udah nolongin gue. Dan maaf juga gegara gue lu hampir aja keracunan kopi" woozi senyum manis banget dan itu bikin hoshi pen nyulik dia sekarang juga terus dia kawinin terus bawa ke kamar terus— uhuk udah cukup kalo dilanjutin ff ini berubah jadi rated m.

Hoshi meluk woozi. "Apapun bakal gue lakuin buat lu woozi. Walaupun nyawa gue taruhannya. Dan masalah kopi tadi, harusnya gue yang bilang makasih karena lu dateng disaat yang tepat. Coba aja kalo lu telat mungkin sekarang gue udah masuk UGD ato bahkan gue gak akan bisa liat senyuman lu yang manis banget ini"

Badan woozi ngegeter. Dia nangis dipelukan hoshi. Woozi emang bisa jadi cem preman tanah abang kalo ngehadepin musuhnya ato orang yang dia benci, tapi kalo dideket hoshi woozi ngerasa kalo dia itu rapuh dan butuh banget perlindungan hoshi. Woozi butuh pelukan hoshi, woozi butuh bahu hoshi buat nangis, karena cuma hoshi yang bisa bikin dia nyaman.

"Hiks.. makasih karena lu selalu ada buat gue walaupun sikap gue selama ini udah bikin lu sakit, maafin gue hoshi hiks.. maafin gue" woozi meluk hoshi erat banget. Dia gamau ngelepasin pelukan nya. Dia gak mau hoshi pergi.

"Lu segalanya bagi gue woozi. Gue gak peduli gimana sikap lu waktu itu, gue udah maafin lu jauh sebelum lu minta maaf ke gue." Hoshi ngusap punggung woozi. Dia cium rambut woozi.

"Gue sayang lu kwon soonyoung, gue cinta sama lu dari pertama kita ketemu waktu SMP. Gue seneng karena kita bisa deket, tapi karena gue percaya sama apa yang mereka bilang kalo lu itu cuma manfaatin gue makanya gue ngejauhin dan dingin ke elu. Gue gak nyangka kalo lu juga bakal satu SMA sama gue. Gue terlalu gengsi buat ngakuin kalo gue itu suka sama lu, makanya gue selalu cuek dan gue selalu ngehindar waktu lu godain gue."

Hoshi ngelepas pelukannya, dia pegang pipi woozi supaya bisa natep matanya.

"Kata kata ini yang dari dulu gue tunggu dari lu woozi. Dulu gue emang sempet mau nyerah, gue kira lu gak suka sama gue karena ada yang bilang kalo lu udah punya pacar. Tapi gue punya satu prinsip kalo cinta itu butuh perjuangan, makanya gue gak pernah nyerah buat dapetin lu." Hoshi senyum tulus banget.

"Jadi would you be mine lee jihoon?" Kata hoshi sambil ngeluarin kotak beludru bentuk hati dari kantong celananya, terus dia ngebuka kotak itu dan ternyata isinya cincin.

Woozi nangis. Dia gak nyangka kalo hoshi bakal nembak dia dengan cara yang sweet dan romantis kek gini.

"Of course I do"

 _I do, I do, yongwonhi hamkehagedanun_

 _gu mal I do Nowa issul temada joshimsurobge maumsoguro_

 _I do, I do, wanna spend my life with you_

 _Kkumeul kkoomyeo I do Sojoonghan geu maengsereul hal ddae_

 _Ni gyeote naega na-ee naega na-ee gyeoten niga itgiruel_

 _(Backsound: Rain - I do)_

Hoshi langsung masangin cincinnya di jari manis woozi. "Thanks. Gue bahagia banget karena lu mau terima gue" Hoshi bersyukur dalem hati karena doanya terkabul. Dan sekarang woozi udah jadi miliknya. Lee Jihoon is officially taken by Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo masih bergelung diselimut tebelnya. Dia tidur pules banget. Biasa semalem kan dia abis begadang nemenin babeh nya nonton bola.

 ***drrt..drtt..*** hp nya bunyi. Ternyata ada sms yang masuk.

 **From: princemingyu**

 **To: princesswonu**

 **Morning baby~ gue jemput lu sekarang ya :***

Wonwoo ga ngebales, yaiyalah orang dia masih tidur. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar wonwoo kebuka, mamahnya masuk sambil bawain susu sama nasi goreng.

"Ya ampun jam segini belum bangun juga? Wonu bangun sayang~ sekarang udah jam setengah 7 cepetan nanti kamu telat loh"

"Bentar mah lima menit lagi.."

 **TING TONG**

Bel rumahnya bunyi. Mamahnya wonwoo turun kebawah (karena kamarnya wonwoo ada di lantai atas) terus dia bukain pintu rumahnya.

"Annyeong tante" kata mingyu sambil bungkukin badannya.

"Eh Mingyu. Tumben banget pagi pagi kesini?" Tanya mamahnya wonwoo.

"Iya tante. Mingyu kesini mau jemput wonwoo"

"Oh yaudah masuk dulu. Wonwoo masih tidur tuh kamu bangunin aja kamarnya diatas. Tante mau keluar dulu sebentar."

"Eh iya tante" _pantesan sms gue kaga dibales masih tidur ternyata_ —kata mingyu dalem hati.

Mingyu jalan kekamar nya wonwoo. Di depan pintu ada tulisan 'Jeon Wonwoo Room's' kaga salah lagi nih ini kamarnya wonwoo.

 **Ceklek.**

Mingyu masuk ke kamarnya. Wonwoo masih tiduran diatas kasurnya. Mingyu nyamperin wonwoo.

"Bahkan lagi tidur pun lu tetep keliatan cantik hyung." Kata mingyu sambil ngusap pipinya wonwoo. Untung wonwoo lagi tidur kalo engga mungkin sekarang mukanya udah merah kek kepiting rebus.

"Hyung bangun hyung" mingyu nepuk nepuk badannya wonwoo. Dia ga bangun. Oke nice

"Hyung ayo bangun. Ato gue 'bangunin' yang dibawah sana." Eh apaan yang dibawah? /authorpasangtampangpolos/

"Ngghhh.." wonwoo tetep ga bangun. Cuma gerak dikit. Author curiga nih si wonwoo turunan koala kali ya susah banget bangunnya.

Ngedenger wonwoo bilang 'nghh' mingyu keringet dingin. _'Anjir malah lu yang bikin punya gue 'bangun' '_ —katanya dalem hati.

Mingyu naek ke kasurnya wonwoo. Dia uhuk-tindihin-uhuk badannya wonwoo, dia deketin mukanya ke muka wonwoo.

Jaraknya makin deket...

Author keringet dingin

Dikit lagi...

Author gigit keyboard laptop

5cm lagi...

Author tutup mata

 **BRUKK BRAKK BUGH!**

"AWWW PINGGANG GUE!"

Wonwoo bangun pemirsah. Dia kaget karena pas buka mata dia langsung ngeliat mukanya si mingyu dan refleks langsung nendang mingyu ampe dia jatoh kebawah.

"E-EH MINGYU? NGAPAIN LU ADA DI KAMAR GUE? ANJIR KAGET BIN REUWAS GUE/? GUE KIRA LU MALING YANG MAU MERKOSA GUE" Wonwoo teriak histeris. Dia shock gila aja pas buka mata dia ngeliat mukanya mingyu deket banget, dan bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Tega banget lu hyung ngira gue maling. Bantuin gue kek sakit nih pinggang gue" kata mingyu ngeringis.

Wonwoo ngebantuin mingyu duduk dikasurnya. "Ya maap abisnya ngapain sih lu nindihin gue segala? Lu kira gue kasur?"

"Suruh siapa lu dibangunin kaga bangun-bangun." Mingyu ngusap-ngusap pinggangnya.

Wonwoo nyengir. "Hehe sorry soalnya semalem gue abis begadang nonton bola sama babeh gue."

"Oh gitu. Yaudah cepetan lu siap-siap, gue gak mau dihukum gara-gara telat." Kata mingyu.

"Hmm mingyu... Sekarang kita emang udah telat." Kata wonwoo sambil nyengir.

"APAAHH?!" Mingyu teriak sambil ngeliat jam. 08.15.

Siap-siap aja hukuman menanti kalian berdua. Huahuahahahahu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **ANNYEONGHASEOHH~ AUTHOR KEMBALI MEMBAWA CERITA YANG ABSURD INI MUEHEHEHEHEHE.**

 **Gimana chap 2 nya? Makin absurd yaakk? Kalo menurut gue chapter ini kebanyakan baper nya daripada humornya. Mungkin ini efek gue baper gak ketemu gebetan sebulan lebih huhuhu *malahcurhat* oke abaikan. Tapi disini soonhoon udah jadian kawan yeeeeeeyy berbahagialah kalian wahai para soonhoon shipper/? :v**

 **Btw, tengkyu yang udah review. Gue sayang kaliaannn aaaaaaaaa/? #apaansih xD oke sebagai tanda terima kasih gue update nih chap 2 nya. Dan ini balesan review nya cekidot/?**

 **Whirlwinds Meanie : Wakaka jeonghan sungguh warbyasah/? Ciee wonwoo dikerjain mingyu :v dikerjain apa nih? Jan2 disuruh ngepel ama nyuci dirumahnya lagi xD**

 **Sonewbamin : ciee udah lama ga baca humor, pasti kamu gak baca semenjak negara api menyerang ladang gandum dan jadilah cococrunch ya/? #apaansih #gajelas doh serem amet maenya santet-santetan/? Gue udah bikin soonhoon berjaya kok nih buktinya udah jadian xD wkwkwk keep reading juga yaa, lopyutu^^**

 **berryice : CAPSLOCK LU JEBOL YE? SAPE YANG JEBOLIN? TIDAK BISA DIBIARKAN DIA HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB/? *muka ganyelow* wakaka iya emang koplak si hoshi mah #ditabokhoshi**

 **Siska Yairawati Putri : hahaha makasih makasih xD ada apa dengan meanie? :3 ini udah di update kok, keep reading juga yaa^^**

 **itsathenazi : wkwkwk ini udah dilanjut kok hehe xD**

 **Bbangssang : ini udah jadian kok hehe^^**

 **hanbinunna : haha makaseh-makaseh *tebar bunga* udah dilanjut nih :v**

 **Karina : okesip lanjutannya nih :3**

 **nhy17Boonon : doh bahasanya ga ga ga kuat ga ga ga kuat aku ga kuat sama— oke stop malah nyanyi. Ciee yang ikutan ngalay pasti kamu ketularan si dino ya? #authorditabokdino #padahalauthoryangalay. Verkwan sengaja dibikin bersatu disini soalnya kesian ngeliat seungkwan mukanya anu banget(?) Jadi gatega kalo dibikin galau wkwk :v tapi di chap ini ga ada momen verkwan, tunggu aja di chap selanjutnya bhahahaha xD**

 **Oke itu dia balesan reviewnya, sekali lagi thanks ya yang udah review dan silent readers yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff abal bin gaje dan memiliki tingkat ke-alay-an yang tinggi ini hiks../author ngelap ingus di baju hoshi/**

 **p.s: suka banget liat adore u yang part switch ver. Ada soonhoon moment nya kyaaaaaaaaaa ,!**

 **Review please? *aegyobarengwoozi***


	3. Chapter 3: When I Grow Up

**Chapter 3: When I grow up**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Author POV]**

"Hoaaammm" dino nguap lebar banget cem kuda nil. Sekarang kelasnya dino lagi kaga ada guru alias free class, anak anak dikelasnya ada yang tidur, maen coc, gegulingan, salto, gulat, ampe nemplok didinding/?

"Gila kesedot nih gue" Kata seungkwan.

Dino nengok ke seungkwan yang ada disebelahnya. "Emangnya mulut gue segede apa ampe kepala lu bisa kesedot?" tanya dino polos.

"Segede kuda nil" seungkwan nyengir.

Oh iya sebenernya dino itu satu taun lebih muda dari seungkwan. Kenapa mereka bisa sekelas? Oke gue jelasin, jadi harusnya dino itu sekarang masih kelas 3 SMP tapi gegara dia bisa ngerjain soal-soal SMA dan punya prestasi yang bagus makanya dia loncat kelas. Jan ngeremehin dino loh ya gini-gini dia murid berprestasi, walaupun tingkah nya rada absurd kek si dokyeom.

"Lemes banget lu din? Kurang tidur?" Tanya seungkwan.

Dino pout. "Kaga. Gue haus hyung."

"Lu haus? Mau gue beliin minum?" Ciee seungkwan perhatian uhuk. Si bule mau dikemanain woy?

"Bukan haus itu hyung" dino pasang muka melas.

"Terus?"

"Gue haus akan kasih sayang" eaaakk sini din gue bakal sayangin lu dengan tulus/? #plak

Seungkwan prihatin banget ngeliat muka dino yang galau bin surem/? Seungkwan ngepukpukin dino yang udah mau mewek.

"Cupcupcup lu gaboleh sedih din, jones bukan akhir dari segalanya. Lu masih punya gue, gue sayang kok sama lu." Seungkwan meluk dino

"Hiks.. tapi bukan sayang kek gitu yang gue mau, gue butuh seseorang yang selalu ada buat gue, gue butuh orang yang bener-bener tulus. Gue udah capek jadi orang ketiga ato jadi obat nyamuk di hubungan orang lain gue capek hyung.. hiks.." dino nangis kejer.

"Lu masih kecil din. Mendingan sekarang lu fokus belajar aja gausah mikirin kek ginian. Belum saatnya din belum cukup umur..." kata seungkwan cem emak emak yang ngelarang anaknya pacaran gegara masih kecil. Padahal sendirinya juga belum cukup umur.

"PLEASE GAUSAH BILANG GUE MASIH KECIL! GUE UDAH GEDE!" Dino ngambek.

 **BRAKK!**

Dino keluar kelas setelah dia ngebanting pintu ampe bikin temen sekelasnya dino cengo berjamaah. Seungkwan mangap gak percaya, dia shock ngeliat dino marah ampe segitunya. Padahal kan selama ini dino gak pernah marah walaupun dia sering dibully.

"Kalo udah gede kaga mungkin ngambekan kek gini kan?" Gumam seungkwan.

"Susul apa kaga ye? kesian kalo kaga gue susulin, tapi ntar dia malah tambah ngambek lagi kalo ngeliat gue. Gue harus apa? Yawohh beri rangga petunjuk yawohh.." kata seungkwan sambil pasang muka sok imut.

Btw, sejak kapan seungkwan ganti nama jadi rangga?

.

.

.

.

.

"WOY DOKYEOM SINI!" Scoups teriak. Dokyeom celingukan, "Eh elu hyung" kata dokyeom nyamperin scoups yang lagi duduk sambil makan gorengan bareng vernon.

"Sendirian aja lu, kenapa? Diputusin ya sama si joshua?" Scoups nyengir.

"Kaga elah, mana mungkin joshua hyung mutusin pacarnya yang ganteng ini" kata dokyeom bangga.

Vernon keselek gorengan. "Uhukk.. uhukk.. aer hyung aer"

Scoups ngasihin aqua ke vernon. "Idih pede banget lu hyung gue aja ampe keselek dengernya." kata vernon setelah minum sebotol aqua.

"Bilang aja lu sirik ama kegantengan gue" Dokyeom ngedeathglare vernon. Vernon pasang tampang datar.

"Kalian ngapain berduaan disini? Lagi selingkuh ya?" Kata dokyeom sambil nyomot tempe.

Scoups ngegetok kepala dokyeom pake botol kecap."Bazeng kaga lah, lu kalo ngomong jan menimbulkan fitnah kek gitu dong!"

"Aww.. lah terus ngapain kalian berduaan disini? So sweet banget makan gorengan berdua" dokyeom ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang tadi digetok sama scoups. Sialan benjol dah pala nya.

"Gue sama si vernon lagi ngediskusiin tentang rap yang bakal kita bawain nanti pas pensi, harusnya kita ngediskusiin nya berempat bareng si mingyu ama wonwoo. Cuman sekarang si wonwoo kaga masuk, terus gue juga kaga liat si mingyu, lu ngeliat dia kaga? Lu kan sekelas sama si mingyu."

"Si mingyu juga kaga masuk hyung"

"Lah kok bisa barengan gitu sih? Kek nya mereka janjian deh kaga masuk hari ini hyung." Kata vernon.

"Njir mentang-mentang pacaran yang satu kaga masuk satunya lagi juga ikutan kaga masuk."

"Jangan-jangan mereka abis 'main' semalem. Terus sekarang mereka gak masuk gara-gara wonwoo hyung gabisa jalan"

 **PLETAKK!**

Scoups ngegetok kepala dokyeom (lagi) pake botol kecap. "Pikiran lu ngeres amat sih, gue heran kenapa joshua mau pacaran sama orang mesum kek elu."

"HUWAAAA PLIS JAN GETOK GUE LAGI ADUH BENJOL NIH PALA GUE!" Dokyeom ngeringis sambil megangin kepalanya yang mulai kerasa nyutnyutan.

"Gue setuju sama lu coups hyung. Joshua hyung kan alim kok bisa ya pacaran ama dokyeom hyung yang mesum kek gini." Vernon nambahin.

Dokyeom pout. "Mesum itu hak asasi manusia. Wajar aja kalo gue mesum"

"Idih ganyambung banget lo." Kata scoups sambil ngegetok kepala dokyeom pake botol kecap ketiga kalinya.

"AAAAAAAAA SAKIT WOY!"

Dan berakhir lah dokyeom gegulingan dilantai dengan diiringi ketawa ngakak dari scoups dan vernon. Sungguh teganya kalian sama dokyeom, teganyah dirimu teganyahh teganyahh/?

.

.

.

.

.

Hoshi jalan di koridor sambil nyengir cem orang idiot. Dia udah gak sabar pen ketemu pacar imutnya—uhuk apa? Pacar? Kaga salah denger gue?— Hoshi jadi inget kejadian kemaren sore, dia hampir keracunan kopi terus ngejar+nendang orang misterius ampe kepalanya berdarah dan ternyata dia itu Kim Seyong Baharuddin mantan pacarnya woozi.

Hoshi ngebayangin pas kemaren dia nganterin woozi pulang kerumahnya— _flashback (nyanyi bareng afterschool)_

 _Hoshi ngegandeng tangan woozi. Hoshi seneng banget sekarang, buktinya daritadi dia senyum senyum terus ampe dikira gila sama orang yang liat. Sedangkan woozi cuma nunduk dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah (demi apa ya gue gemes banget pen ngarungin mereka berdua xD #ketauanbangetauthorsoonhoonshipper)_

 _Mereka sampe di parkiran mobil cafe tadi, hoshi ngebukain pintu mobilnya buat woozi (ciee sosweet uhuk author iri) setelah woozi masuk, hoshi nyusul masuk kedalem mobilnya. Hoshi mau nganterin woozi pulang, dan ini pertama kalinya mereka berduaan begini didalem mobil._

 _"Lu kok daritadi silent mulu? Kenapa beb?" kata hoshi sambil nyetir. udah manggil bab beb bab beb aja nih._

 _Woozi blushing ngedenger hoshi manggil dia beb. "Gue gak kenapa-kenapa kok. Gue speechless kalo di deket lu."_

 _"Gue ganteng ya, ampe lu speechless gitu" hoshi nyengir._

 _"Pede banget lo"_

 _"Hahahahahaha" hoshi ngakak garing._

 _Woozi ngeliat hoshi yang lagi ketawa, sumpah ya hoshi itu emang ganteng banget mata nya jadi makin sipit ugh woozi gakuku mamah/?_

 _Woozi blushing. Dia ngalihin pandangannya dari hoshi keluar jendela. Mendingan dia liatin jalan daripada liat muka hoshi, bisa mateng mukanya lama-lama._

 _Hoshi ngeberentiin mobilnya. Mereka udah nyampe dirumah woozi. Pas woozi mau keluar dari mobilnya, hoshi nahan tangan woozi. Woozi natep mata hoshi, hoshi meluk woozi erat banget._

 _"Thanks buat hari ini woozi, thanks karena lu udah mau nerima gue. Gue janji gue gak akan nyakitin lu, gue bakal selalu ngejagain lu karena lu berharga banget bagi gue. Kalo gue bohong lu boleh lakuin apapun ke gue, lu boleh pukulin gue sepuas lu, bahkan lu boleh kok bunuh gue. Karena gue lebih baik mati daripada nyakitin orang yang paling gue sayangin ini."_

 _Hoshi ngelepasin pelukannya. Dia pegang pipi woozi yang udah merah, hoshi natep kedua mata woozi dalem. Hoshi janji sama dirinya sendiri kalo dia gak akan pernah bikin malaikat mungil di depannya ini kecewa, dia janji dia bakal ngebahagiain malaikat yang udah tuhan ciptain buat ngelengkapin segala kekurangan yang ada didirinya._

 _Hoshi ngedeketin muka nya ke muka woozi. Hoshi nyium bibir woozi lembut tanpa nafsu sedikit pun. Woozi nutup kedua matanya, dia ngerasain sesuatu yang kenyal nempel di bibirnya. Ini firstkiss nya woozi, walaupun woozi pernah pacaran sama seyong tapi woozi belum pernah ciuman sama seyong. Hoshi orang pertama yang nyium bibirnya kek gini. Woozi ngerasain lembutnya ciuman hoshi, woozi percaya kalo hoshi bener-bener tulus.— flashback end._

Hoshi jadi senyum-senyum sendiri kalo ngebayangin itu. "Woozi ku yang imut aku da—"

 **BRUKK!**

"EH AYAM AYAM!" Hoshi jatoh gegara ditubruk sama seseorang. Dan author baru tau kalo hoshi latah xD

"Maaf hyung gue kaga sengaja"

Hoshi berdiri "Eh dino? lu kenapa?" Tanya hoshi khawatir ngeliat muka dino udah kelipet kek keset masjid/?

"Gue gapapa kok"

Hoshi megang bahu dino."Kaga usah bohong, gue tau lu kenapa-kenapa. Kalo lu punya masalah cerita sama gue, siapa tau gue bisa ngebantu nyelesain masalah lu."

"Lu gak akan ngerti hyung, lu gak akan ngerti..." dino lari ninggalin hoshi, hoshi ngeliat punggung dino yang lama kelamaan makin jauh. Bahunya ngegeter keliatan banget kalo tuh anak nangis.

"WOY DINOOOO" Hoshi tereak. Tapi percuma dino udah makin jauh. "Tuh anak kenapa sih? Kaga biasanya kek gitu." Gumam hoshi.

Hoshi ngelanjutin jalannya ke kelas woozi. Dia nongol dipintu kelasnya woozi, hoshi langsung senyum pas ngeliat woozi lagi ngobrol sama jeonghan + joshua.

"Gimana kalo kita nyanyiin lagu ini aja buat pensi nanti" kata joshua sambil ngeliat-liat buku musik nya woozi.

Jeonghan ngebaca lirik lagu yang diciptain sama woozi. "When I grow up? Hmm.. boleh juga"

"Tapi lirik itu gue buat udah lama, itu waktu gue masih SMP hyung" kata woozi.

"Gapapa ji, lagian arti lagunya bermakna banget." Jeonghan senyum manis banget.

"Kek nya arti lagu ini pengalaman pribadi lu ya?" Tanya joshua.

"Iya. Dulu waktu gue SMP gue pernah suka sama seseorang dan orang itu cinta pertama gue. Dia jago dance, berkharisma, populer, banyak orang yang suka sama dia. Dia selalu ngedeketin gue, ngejailin gue, dan bikin gue ketawa. Sampe orang yang suka sama dia ngebuli gue gegara gue deket banget sama dia, mereka nyuruh gue ngejauhin dia. Mereka bilang kalo dia cuma maenin perasaan gue doang, dia cuma manfaatin gue. Dan begonya gue percaya apa kata mereka, dan gue mulai ngejauhin dia, gue cuek ke dia, gue dingin banget ke dia. Setelah gue lulus SMP gue denger kalo dia pindah ke jepang, gue sedih karena jujur gue masih berharap sama dia, dan gue masih cinta sama dia. Sampe akhirnya seyong nembak gue, gue terpaksa nerima seyong karena gue pikir kalo gue pacaran sama seyong gue bisa lupain dia tapi kenyataannya engga, gue masih tetep sayang sama dia. Dan ternyata seyong itu cuma manfaatin gue doang, makanya gue putusin dia. Gue pikir waktu dulu gue masih terlalu polos ampe bisa ditipu, gue berharap kalo gue udah gede nanti gue bakal berubah dan—"

"Sekarang woozi udah berubah. Dia udah gak dingin lagi ke gue, karena gue cinta pertamanya yang dia tunggu. Gue gajadi pindah ke jepang karena gue gak mungkin bisa ninggalin orang yang paling gue sayang ini. Gue seneng karena gue bisa satu SMA sama woozi. Emang awalnya gue sempet kecewa karena sifat woozi yang dingin, tapi gue gak nyerah gue tetep deketin dia. Setelah dua taun gue berjuang buat dapetin cintanya woozi akhirnya sekarang woozi udah resmi jadi milik hoshi." Kata hoshi sambil ngegenggam tangan woozi dan ngeliatin cincin yang terpasang di jari manis woozi.

Woozi kaget ngeliat hoshi tiba-tiba ada dikelasnya. Jeonghan sama joshua cengo. "Gue baru tau kalo kalian sempet deket dulu, dan kenapa baru sekarang kalian jadian? Kenapa kisah cinta kalian rumit banget? Kenapa?" Tanya joshua.

"Karena cinta kita gak sesimple bilang 'gue suka sama lu' terus jadian. Gue pengen buktiin gimana tulusnya hoshi ke gue, dan ternyata hoshi emang bener-bener tulus." Kata woozi.

Jeonghan terharu sama kisah cinta soonhoon ampe nangis.

"Gausah nangis gitu ah hyung. Iya gue tau kalo kita emang sweet ampe lu terharu." Kata hoshi.

"Hiks.. gue nangis bukan gegara itu. Lu nginjek kaki gue pea!" Jeonghan nangis kejer.

Hoshi nyengir. "Ohh, sorry hyung gue kira itu bukan kaki lu wkwk"

"Sakit anjir huhuhu" jeonghan ngeringis, ngerasain kaki nya yang nyutnyutan. Kek nya rada bengkak deh, kampret emang si hoshi. Mereka ketawa ngeliat jeonghan nangis-nangis lebay kek nikita willy/?

Oke ralat, jeonghan terharu gegara kakinya (gak sengaja) di injek sama hoshi.

SoonHoon love story end.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mie buatan lu enak hyung, rasanya sama kek yang ibu gue sering buatin buat gue. Kek nya lu emang cocok jadi ibu buat anak-anak gue nanti." Kata mingyu ganyambung sambil makan mie instan yang dibikinin sama wonwoo.

Wonwoo natep mingyu datar. "Mingyu semua mie instan rasanya emang sama kaga mungkin beda"

"Tapi yang lu sama ibu gue buat rasanya beda. Soalnya dibuat dengan penuh cinta" mingyu senyum ampe matanya merem. Wonwoo blushing.

Oke mingyu sama wonwoo bolos sekolah gegara kesiangan, sebenernya sih gegara si wonwoo yang bangun nya kesiangan akhirnya mingyu ikutan bolos juga dan sekarang dia nemenin wonwoo dirumahnya soalnya mamahnya wonwoo pergi mau arisan katanya, dan mingyu seneng ampe loncat-loncat di kasurnya wonwoo karena dia bisa berduaan sama wonwoo tanpa ada yang ganggu wuahahaha. Nista emang si mingyu mah.

"Apaan sih, udah makan aja mie nya nanti keburu dingin lagi." Wonwoo ngalihin pandangan dari mingyu.

"Wakaka lucu banget lu hyung" mingyu ngelanjutin acara makan mie nya. Sruput...sruput.. mie nya abis seketika, kuahnya juga udah ilang/?

Wonwoo cengo. "Gila udah berapa abad lu kaga makan?"

"Elah hyung lu tau sendiri kan badan gue segede apa, mie segini mah satu suap juga abis hyung" kata mingyu.

"Kek nya kalo kita udah nikah, biaya pengeluaran buat makan pasti bakal gede banget. Bisa bangkrut gue" wonwoo ngebayangin masa depannya sama mingyu nanti. Surem ya kek nya bhahaha (author di deathglare mingyu)

"Lu tenang aja hyung. Gue jamin kalo kita udah nikah nanti kita bakal hidup sejahtera sehat sentausa/?" Mingyu nyengir. Nih orang nyengir mulu.

"Gaya banget lu"

"Hahahahaha, eh btw sekarang kita kek pasangan suami istri yang baru nikah ya. Tinggal satu atap berdua, uhh cocwitt" mingyu cubit-cubit wonwoo.

Wonwoo blushing. "Nikah nikah, sekolah aja belom lulus gue"

"Ya namanya juga kan ngebayangin masa depan gitu hyung, itung-itung persiapan buat nanti. Btw, kalo kita cuma berdua kek nya sepi ya hyung, gimana kalo kita bikin anak supaya rumah ini rame"

Ngedenger mingyu bilang 'bikin anak' pipi wonwoo makin merah kek kepiting rebus.

"DASAR MESUM!"

 **PLETAK!** Panci mie rebus mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dino mandangin langit dengan tatapan kosong. Sekarang dia ada di atap sekolah. "Kaga ada yang peduliin gue, semua sibuk sendiri."

"Mereka peduli kok sama lu, lu nya aja yang gak peka. Sikap lu itu kek bocah banget wkwk"

Dino nengok kesamping, ada seseorang yang berdiri disamping dino.

"Sialan lu. Gue bukan bocah!" Dino ngambek. Orang itu nyengir.

"Udeh ngaku aja kalo lu itu bocah, kalo lu udah gede kaga mungkin kan ngambekan kek gini. Gimana mau punya pacar, sikap lu aja masih kek bocah."

"Nyebelin banget sih lu!" Sumpeh dah pen banget dino ngelemparin bangku ke muka tuh orang.

"Aduduhh udah dong jan ngambek, nanti imutnya ilang loh~ hahaha"

Orang itu colek-colek pipi dino. Dino udah gak tahan pen ngebejek mukanya. Sabar din orang sabar cepet dapet pacar/?

 **BUGH!**

Dino nonjok orang itu pas kena idungnya.

"AAAWWW IDUNG GUEE!" Orang itu tereak sambil megangin idungnya yang udah mimisan.

"WAKAKA RASAIN NOH, MAKANYA JAN MACEM-MACEM LU SAMA GUE!" Dino ngakak.

"SIALAN LU DIN SAKIT NIH HUHUHU"

Dino gak tega juga ngeliat orang itu gegulingan sambil megangin idungnya yang berdarah. Kalo dia ngadu ke emak sama bapaknya gimana? Hayoloh din.

"E-ehh sakit ya? Maap weh abisnya lu ngeselin banget sih" dino ngebantuin orang itu berdiri.

"Yaiyalah sakit, tapi idung gue masih mancung kan?" Tanya orang itu, takut salah satu suku cadang idungnya ilang/?

"Wah idung lu jadi pesek masa bhahaha"

"UAPAAHHH? EMAAAKKKK IDUNG GUE"

"Canda woy wkwkwk lawak banget lu sumpah" dino ketawa, baru kali ini dia ngerasa bahagia dan bisa ketawa lepas kek gini.

"Tai lo gue kira beneran" orang itu pout.

"Idih so imut banget lu. Yodah buruan gue anterin lu ke uks, kudu diobatin tuh biar kaga inpeksi." Kata dino sambil ngerangkul orang itu, dan jalan ke uks.

"Hmmm dino.."

"Paan?"

"Gue suka sama lu"

Hening. Dino cengo.

"HAH?!"

 **BRUK!**

"AWWWW... PINGGANG GUE!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **HALOOOOOO AUTHOR BACK :3 *ciumin atu-atu* GIMANA CHAP 3 NYA? PASTI MALAH TAMBAH ABSURD YA? ANDA MUAL SAKIT PINGGANG DAN KESEMUTAN? SEGERA HUBUNGI KLINIK TONGFANG/? #apaansih #gajelas :v**

 **Maap ye kalo judul chapternya rada ganyambung sama ceritanya. Abisnya gue bingung mau kasih judul chapternya apaan/? #timpukinauthorpakebatubata yaudah setelah gue bersemedi di goa belanda akhirnya gue pilih judulnya dari album boys be, sesuai ama judul epep nya :v**

 **Ohya di ff ini main cast nya sebenernya soonhoon ya, jadi maklumin aja kalo porsinya soonhoon lebih banyak hehe *nyengir bareng hoshi***

 **Terus gue minta saran dong kira-kira siapa ya yang cocok buat dijadiin kapelnya dino? Gue bingung soalnya nentuin siapa cast nya. Tadinya gue mau bikin dino straight tapi gue malah geli sendiri masa xD, jadi tolong rekomedasiin ya siapa yang cocok sama si dino :v (ketauan banget author males nyari cast nya)**

 **Oh iya baca juga ff soonhoon terbaru gue yakk (malah promosi)**

 **Ps: gue lagi galau maksimal, gegara gebetan gue ternyata udah taken sama orang lain T_T hiks /nangis dibahu hoshi/ #ditabokwoozi, longlast ya semoga lu bahagia walaupun gak sama gue huhuhu ;_; gak nyangka ternyata selama ini gue di php-in. Miris banget. Backsound: Seventeen - Rock.**

 _ **Rock my head.. rock my head.. you take me to the top and straight down like a gyro drop**_ **#malahnyanyi #authorgalau #authorshoweran #poorauthor**

 **Btw thanks buat yang udah review, gue sayang kaliaannn aaaaaaaa xD**

 **Review again please? *aegyobarengwonwoo***


End file.
